


It Happened Like This

by teacupsandtime



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Sexual Content, Vignette, Will Graham is Unsure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupsandtime/pseuds/teacupsandtime
Summary: A collection of "first kiss" drabbles.





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about writing a story of Hannibal and Will's first kiss and realized I had a lot of different ideas. So this will be an ongoing series of drabbles focused just on those moments. 
> 
> Tags will be added.

It had started with an accidental touch, a brush of their fingers as they passed in the hall. It had ended with Will’s back pressed into the wall and Hannibal’s hand down the front of his pants. Their faces close, they breathed into each other, keeping with the rhythm Hannibal had set.

They’d crawled out of the ocean and from safe house to safe house until they’d settled here, in the middle of nowhere. Aside from treating each other's wounds they’d kept their distance; sleeping in the sole bed but at opposite sides, though at times Will had woken and found Hannibal curled around him.

They spoke but never touched.

Now, after months of keeping their distance, their touch deprived bodies reached out and worked together for a mutual release.

Will tipped his head back, his skull hitting the wall with a _thud_ as Hannibal leaned in and sought his mouth. Just before he reached him, Will ducked his head. Hannibal paused, his lips hovering over skin before he leaned down and sucked at the space below Will’s ear, pulling and licking until it bruised purple.

Will pulled the air into his lungs and held it as his body seized and his bones melted away.

He latched tightly to Hannibal’s shoulders as the older man pulled his hand away from his softening cock and gripped his hip. He rocked against him, his breath hot on Will’s neck until his heart beat wildly against the wall of his chest and he went still. He left fingernail shaped indents in the skin of Will’s hip.

After a moment, they pulled away and walked back to separate areas of the house.

As the days - weeks - continued on, they had similar, more insistent encounters. Will would pull Hannibal out of the kitchen as he prepared dinner. Hannibal would wordlessly kneel at Will’s feet as he read in the evenings, pushing his legs apart to make room for himself there. At night, they’d curl around each other in bed.

But Will wouldn’t let himself be kissed.

Hannibal’s hands would fall to his face, the side of his neck. He would try and steer their mouths together but Will would always pull away, pull back, guiding and pushing Hannibal’s searching lips to his jaw or neck.

And Hannibal would relent.

Instead he would find Will’s hand and interlace their fingers. He breathed soft words into his ear in languages Will didn’t understand. He pushed his body against him as they slept. He tried to crawl inside him.

Then one morning, Will was gone before Hannibal woke. He wasn’t back for breakfast. Nor lunch. Hannibal watched the sun set, his ears perking at every noise he heard. Will did not return for dinner.

When the very last of the light had gone from the sky, Hannibal picked up on the sound of footsteps. He lowered his book into the couch at his side, still on the same page he’d been perusing for the last hour, and came to his feet as Will opened the door. 

His face was flushed from the cold, bits of snow clung to his coat and boots. He came towards Hannibal with a fluid, steady gait, placed both of his cold hands on the side of his face and drew him in until their lips met. It was firm - decisive - and unyielding. Will held them there together for a long moment before he pulled back. He looked at Hannibal’s eyes, soft with unvoiced concern, before he kissed him again.

Will opened his mouth against him, breathing into him. His hands on the side Hannibal’s face softened and rubbed the skin and hair there before they dropped to his chest. Pulling back, Hannibal wrapped his arms around him and pulled tight, Will’s arms crushed between them.

He slipped his hands under the back of Will’s shirt and rubbed the chilled skin there until its warmth returned.


	2. Warm

Abigail first noticed a change around two weeks after they’d settled in Florence; the air around them all seemed lighter, distilled. As they perused shops around the city for furniture and clothing for their new lives, there were causal, quick touches between the two of them. Hannibal would place a hand between Will’s shoulder blades to direct his attention to the wooden desk he was considering. He’d gently reach out to brush a fallen, orange leaf from his hair as they walked home.

Then one afternoon they’d accompanied Hannibal while he patronized his favorite cheese shop. The older man held a small slice towards Will who smelled it and pulled back with an exaggerated look of disgust. Abigail wasn’t sure what he’d said following that but whatever it was caused Hannibal to laugh with a fervor she’d never seen from him; his lips pulled back to reveal slightly jagged teeth, the skin around his eyes wrinkling with his amusement.

Will had smiled warmly back at him in return.

They’d all made dinner together that night.

Abigail had taken to decorating the panna cotta with small berries and a raspberry syrup while Will assembled small servings of bruschetta. Hannibal kept glancing at him while he carefully rolled individual pieces of penne, though he undoubtedly wasn’t concerned about Will’s preparation. He came up behind him and reached around to place his hand on top of his, altering the angle on the knife in Will’s hand.

Their hands lingered together for a moment before Will muttered a soft “thanks” and they went back to their work.

After dinner, they all cleared the table, cleaned, and put away the dishes. Abigail fell asleep on the couch watching a movie and woke to Will gently shaking her shoulder and guiding her to her room. Several hours later, she woke again with a dry throat and padded towards the kitchen for a glass of water.

As she got closer Abigail noticed the deep orange light dancing on the wall across from the living room. Approaching quietly she saw Hannibal and Will standing near the bookshelf against the wall, the light from the fireplace casting shadows around them. Hannibal’s arm was long at his side, his fingers clutching a book by its spine, Will’s hand wrapped around his wrist. The younger man expression conveyed a nervous uncertainly as he leaned in and pressed their mouths together. He paused and then pulled back only to have Hannibal’s mouth give chase, connecting them again. Will’s grip tightened around his wrist as Hannibal’s long fingers pushed into the hair at the base of Will’s neck.

A log in the fireplace popped loudly.

Will pulled away and smiled, the color in his cheeks visible even in the dim light.

“Enjoy your book,” he said as he took a step back, his fingers lingering on Hannibal’s skin before he released his wrist. “Goodnight.”

 “Goodnight, Will.”

Abigail ducked into the nearby bathroom as Will passed and walked towards his room. After he’d gone, she peered back into the living room and found that Hannibal had not moved from where he stood near the bookcase. His body was tall, his head bowed. A small smile played on his lips.


End file.
